


paint me happy in blue

by dearestghost



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: AU where Jay's not dead, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Ocean Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tell me this isn't what Nick would've wanted, and maybe Jay too if he could forget about Daisy for one fucking second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestghost/pseuds/dearestghost
Summary: Jay and Nick are on a vacation by the sea. They decide to go skinny-dipping at night, and obviously things get spicy.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Kudos: 49





	paint me happy in blue

**Author's Note:**

> Nick's POV

On our first night by the ocean, we went swimming—naked, covered by the darkness and by the shadow of the dock above us. 

I don’t think we would’ve done it if it hadn’t been for all the liquor we’d drank at the speakeasy in town. Despite the illegality of their operations, that place was shameless. They didn’t even try to hide. The roaring music still carried over to us, adding a new energy to the gentle waves that rolled around us. 

Tiny whitecaps edged the waves like lace, the water a deep blue in the bright light of the moon. Jay had been right; tonight was a great night for a swim. 

He had dived in, the pale sinew of his body disappearing into the fluid darkness with a splash that made no attempt to be quiet. 

I, on the other hand, eased myself down from the dock, savoring the cold relief of the water. The summers weren’t so kind in this small southern town, bringing far more mosquitoes than we got yearly in New York, so any escape from the heat was to be celebrated. 

Our spot by the dock was shallow enough for Jay to stand, but I was too short for that by a couple of inches. I treaded water until I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind, his cock hard and warm against me. 

I turned in his arms, looping my arms around his shoulders, skin to water-slick skin. 

His eyes glowed, reflecting the moonlight. “How about a little public fornication?” 

“Jay, we can’t.” 

“Why not, old sport?” He kissed my neck, leaving behind cool droplets of water on my skin. “We don’t need anything to lube you up out here. And no one’s out at this time at night.” 

I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head in the direction of the speakeasy, which was bursting with electric light through every window. 

“Well, no one’s outside at this time of night, then.” Jay smiled. “Besides, you saw everyone in there—breaking the law isn’t a sin to them.” 

“It is if it’s two men,” I said, a little too sharply. 

He knew my irritation wasn’t meant for him. “Old sport, I know you’re nervous. But we’re not doing anything wrong, no matter what anyone else thinks.” 

Gratitude stirred inside me. I wanted to believe him, I did. Instead, I just kissed him, hard, slipping my tongue around his, tasting saltwater. 

Jay lifted me onto the dock, gently leaning me back onto it, and lifted my hips to get his mouth underneath them. Even in the darkness, his tongue found my entrance without any hesitation—he’d had plenty of practice. He went slowly, letting his breath warm me for a long moment before he ever made any contact. And when he finally did, he circled his tongue before he started kissing, so tenderly that part of me wanted to cry, and sucking, so readily that the rest of me—the better part of me—wanted him inside me more than I could bear. 

By the time his tongue had worked its way inside of me, the soles of my feet pressed hard on Jay’s shoulders as I arched my body, and my back ground against the splintering wood of the dock. It might’ve hurt if it wasn’t so hot. “Jay, I want you.” 

“Oh, you do?” He stopped to look up at me. “I thought you said we couldn’t.” 

“Well, I—I’ve changed my mind.” 

“Glad to hear it, Nick.” He called me by my real name so rarely that each instance shocked me, as if he’d said some particularly awful swearword, as if there was something secret and special about it. It made me even harder. 

He swept me off the dock and into his arms. In a heartbeat, I was pressed against one of the dock’s old supports, a wooden pole that made me glad of the dark that prevented me from seeing whatever algae and moss might be growing out of it. Even if I’d been able to make out the grossness that I was touching, though, it wouldn’t matter. I wrapped my arms around Jay’s neck again and my legs around his back. 

He slipped quietly into me, and I tightened around him, almost giddy with the feeling of having him in me, his cock filling me—he was mine and only mine. 

He braced a hand over my head on the pole and rammed into me. I let my eyes slip closed as I rocked back and forth on him, biting my lip against the sting of the saltwater. Even against the back of my eyelids, I could see the tightening of his toned muscles with each thrust, the way his mouth was half-open to release shallow panting. 

Myself, I was much less well-contained, moaning loudly as I clutched him. 

“Shh, shh.” He put a hand over my mouth, muffling me. 

When he felt me start shaking, he changed his thrusting, aiming a little differently so that he’d hit a soft spot inside me that he knew well. Heat was blooming in me, blocking out the cold of the water. 

“I love you,” I choked out, and even though the pressure of his hand on my mouth and the sound of the waves drowned the words out, I meant them. As I hovered on the knife-edge of pleasure, those words were all I knew. 

And then I plunged into the breathtaking thrill of release. Jay was quick to follow, pushing hard into me and then filling me with that familiar warmth. 

Now that the first invigorating burst of happiness had ebbed away, though, our gasping breaths quieting, a hollowness swallowed me. The climax was always over so quickly, especially compared to the agonizingly slow buildup. I tightened my hold around Jay. I wanted to make this happiness last as long as possible. 

“Don’t want to let go?” he whispered, his voice still half-breathless. “Well, there’s no hurry.” 

He put his arms underneath me and whirled us away from the dock, out a little farther into the open water. As he moved, his still-stiff cock pushed against that certain soft spot again, and I locked my arms around his neck to keep from going limp at the dizzying pleasure-pain of overstimulation. 

Jay kissed the top of my head, laughing softly. He moved us in slow, dancing circles, the water swirling along with us and making us weightless. “By the by, did you say something earlier?” 

I opened my mouth, aching to tell the truth to him—this man with saltwater flecking his long eyelashes and a smile so brilliant that the stars must envy it. But there was a woman somewhere who he had loved before he’d ever met me, a woman he would undoubtedly love until he died. No matter how much of himself he gave me, I’d never have the pieces of him that she did.

So, I kissed him, relishing this, the temporary and perfect now, and said, “It was nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lana Del Rey's "Venice Bitch" lyrics. 
> 
> If y'all like this I might write some more of these two fucking! Or maybe a longer fic with an actual plot lol.


End file.
